


7. Conga

by TheMagicWord



Series: Horanshaw drabbles [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Niall really loves golf.





	7. Conga

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

It started with a conga, which was unexpected. Nick’s hands on Niall’s hips as everyone shuffled and staggered through the huge room, the fucking Vengaboys playing - which Nick would very much like to exclude from the narrative - and Niall turning to look back at him, laughing, cheeks flushed, hair all over the place and Nick had suddenly thought, _oh_ , his hands tightening involuntary, fingers pressing into Niall’s hipbones. 

Niall, bless him, had got it instantly. He was sharp, that was the thing, he always had been. Harry had always told Nick that Niall was the smart one, the one with his head screwed on. And Nick had always scoffed “Little Niall?” And then probably made some joke about screwing his head  _ off _ just to freak H out 

In Nick’s hotel room, Nick pushed Niall back against the door and went straight for his stupid trousers. Slacks, his mum would call them. Niall was breathing hard, but Nick had only managed to push them halfway down his hips when Niall said “You’re not going to kiss me?” 

He hadn’t even thought about it, not tonight. He’d assumed Niall would want something fast and dirty. To get off and get back to the party with his golfing heroes. Nick was really about to blow someone who had golfing heroes, what a world. But first he was going to kiss him apparently. 

Niall had his chin up and an almost defiant look on his face, which threw Nick for a sec until he realised Niall was worried he wouldn’t want to kiss him. And while he hadn’t thought about it tonight, he’d thought about it in the past. A lot. Especially after Niall was on the breakfast show and Nick played him that video that made him so blushy and squirmy that Nick had to nip to the loos for a cheeky wank after. 

“Okay, love?” Nick said now. 

“Will be once you get on with it, Grimmy,” Niall said, his voice raspy from the drinking and all the fucking yelling and singing they’d done earlier. Nick thought golfers were meant to be genteel, Niall’s lot were worse than football fans. 

He curled his hand around the back of Niall’s neck and pressed their mouths together. Niall groaned, his hips coming straight up against Nick, his dick hard against Nick’s thigh. When Nick had thought about this in the past, he’d never imagined Niall would be so easy for it, he’d thought he’d have to work for it, flirt and tease and cajole. Now Nick was licking into Niall’s mouth, pressing him into the door and pulling him closer at the same time. Niall moaned and tugged at Nick’s hair, mumbling “Wanted this for so long” against his lips. 

“Yeah?” Nick said, pulling back to look at him. 

“Yeah,” Niall said, almost breathless. 

“Good.” He kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip. 

When Nick finally dropped to his knees, he caught himself thinking “This could be the start of something.” 

And that was even more unexpected than the conga. 


End file.
